Keeping Paige
by shininglight14
Summary: What if Patty had kept Paige? This is the story of the four girls growing up and sticking together.
1. Decision

Keeping Paige—Chapter 1: The Decision

Summary: What if Patty had kept Paige and she knew her sisters?

Disclaimer: I know some other authors have this idea but as far as I know the storyline is mine. I don't own Charmed or anything related to them.(if i did i would be writing for the show not at fanfiction.net)

Oh... by the way I will use They or Them etc to refer to the Elders, According to the info I got Prue was born October 28, 1970; Piper was born on August 3, 1973; Phoebe was born November 2, 1975; and Paige was born August 22, 1977. Patty died in 1978 but what was the date...tell me please. Tell me if I'm right or not so I can fix it. I home I adjusted the time well. If something is there that wasn't in the 70's who cares? Just let it slide

Mid-December- 1976

Patty sat in the chair quietly. She was pregnant. How would she explain this? Yes, she was an adult, but how could she explain to 'Them' that she fell in love with her whitelighter. It was forbidden. What was she going to do? Should she keep the baby? Would 'They' punish her? Would 'They' punish Sam? What about Prue, Piper, and Phoebe? What about the baby she was carrying?

"Patty," Penny shouted as she walked into the Manor, "we're home!"

"Oh...um hi mom," she said walking into the entryway.

"Hi, Mom," a six-year-old Prue exclaimed, "Look what I made in school today!" She was holding up a picture of a Christmas tree. Patty noticed that it showed a family. Their family. Penny, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Mom. In nine months there would be a new member, but Patty put that aside, for now anyways.

"That is beautiful, Sweetie."

"Merry Christmas!" Piper, who was three, shouted at the top of her lungs. "I've got a present for you."

"You don't know anything," Prue said back snottily, "It isn't Christmas yet."

"Is, too. Mom and Grams have been playin' Christmas music. That means it is Christmas!"

"Uh uh! Christmas is December 25th and today is December 15th. So there!"

"Mommy," Piper began to bawl, "Prue says it isn't Christmas. Tell her she's wrong!"

"Okay, Sweethearts, let's go get some cocoa."

"Yeah," both shouted and ran to the kitchen, fight long forgotten. Patty picked up the bassinet Phoebe was in and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Okay... Prue you want extra marshmallows" Patty said as she placed about a dozen and a half tiny marshmallows in the up, "And Piper wants just one

            "Yep," Prue said, "you are right," and waved her pointer finger pointedly at her mother.

            Everyone was silent. Patty didn't want to talk. The girls were drinking their hot chocolate. Penny sensed something wrong with her daughter. The silence was interrupted by a loud wail.

            "Mom," Piper exclaimed, "Phoebe's crying again." Patty picked up the little one and held her close. All of the sudden she saw a flash. It was of her daughters- four of them- together at Christmas. It was probably four or five years down the road. But she was pretty sure it had been them. after all it was in the Manor. Penny was in the picture, but she wasn't

            "Patty," Penny said, "what's wrong, Dear?"

            "Umm..." she began setting a settled Phoebe down into the cradle. "I don't know. I got a premonition."

            "What? You don't have premonitions. I mean you haven't seen you were pregnant with Phoebe. What was it of?"

            "Uh.. it was up the girls... and another one... about five years from now. It was Christmas. We were here. Well...uh... not  "we" we. You and  the girls."

            "But how is that possible. You were just holding Phoebe."

            "I...um...uh....don't ...uh know."

            "Who was the other girl?"        

            "Um...Mom there's something I have to tell you."         

            "Well," Penny  began harshly, "Tell me. Don't leave me out on a limb here."

            "Not in here, okay?' Patty then said to the girls, "Stay in here for a minute, 'kay?"

            "Okay, Mommy," Piper answered.

            The two walked into the conservatory.

            "Mom," Patty said timidly, "I'm pregnant."

            "What? Whose child is it?"

            "Sam's."

            "Sam? Who is 'Sam'?" Then she remembered. "Oh... that 'Sam'."

            "Yeah, that 'Sam'. I fell in love with him."

            "What!," Penny said angrily. "You are not allowed to fall in love with your whitelighter. You aren't even supposed to know who here really is."

            "I know Mom. I know. He knows about the baby. Here is what  I plan to do," she said determinedly, "I wasn't going to keep her. I didn't think I could've handled it. But after that premonition. I can't go through life without knowing that little girl. Not if I can help it. I will live with the consequences. But I need to know my daughter. Okay, Mom?" She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

            "Of course. Shall we tell the girls?" Penny was very calm.

            "That's it?"

            "That's it. The only thing we have to be concerned about is their magical destiny. I guess it will be the Charmed Ones: Power of Four."

            "So I'm going to have a baby!"

            "You're going to have a baby. Congratulations, Darling!"

            The walked into the kitchen to announce the news to the girls.

            "Guess what?" Patty shouted.

            "What, Mommy?" Prue asked.

            "You guys are going to get another baby sister!"

            "Another?" Piper asked, eyes wide. "I get to be a big sister again?

            "Yes!"

            "Yeah!" the two answered simultaneously. They jumped around singing "We're goin' get 'nother baby sister! We're goin' get 'nother baby sister!"

            Nine months later on August 22, 1977, Patty Halliwell gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl, Paige Brianna Halliwell.

A/N: I guess it is a little short. I wanted to get into the girls growing up. I may revise it if I get around to it.  Please review! I didn't know Paige's middle name, but Brianna is a member of their family line so I used her name. Please review even though this chapter is sorta sucky. The others should be better, this is kinda just an intro. **Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review!**

Thanx-- 

shininglight14


	2. Homecoming

Keeping Paige--- Chapter 2: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I know some other authors have this idea but as far as I know the storyline is mine. I don't own Charmed or anything related to them. (If I did I would be writing for the show not at fanfiction.net)

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. I noticed that I had Paige born in April, not August, so I changed it. I haven't been able to update for a while because my computer was broken. So sorry. Tell me if you'd like shorter chapters more often or longer chapters less often. Now I'm not sure exactly how Patty died, since Charmed has had many conflicting accounts of the event. In P3H2O she was said to be killed by the mysterious water demon. In That 70's Episode it was a water demon or something. In a Witch's Tail it was the Sea Hag. I'm just gonna pick the one that will work best. Or I may put my own spin on it. Also there have been many different dates of Patty's death, but I will use the one Fiona Dean told me (thanks) which is February 28, 1978.I'm am also going to use these ages as follows: as of February 28, 1978 Penny is 47, Patty is 28, Prue is about 7 ½, Piper is about 5 ½, Phoebe is about 2 ½, and Paige is about 6 months old. I won't change anything unless I'm very off. That's the info I got. Also forget the Nicholas curse thing. It doesn't pertain to my story and the girls may have there powers. I don't know anything about the legal system and its how it handles guardianship and murder, let alone how it worked in the 70's, so bear with me--anyways ... on with the story.

XXXXXX

             Patty Halliwell walked along the pier along San Francisco Bay. The air smelled sweet of sea water and fresh air. The wind blew Patty's soft curls. The water splashed along the rocks. Sea gulls cawed and flew overhead. The place was deserted save for a man at a hot dog stand and a women in a black coat who was walking about 40 feet away from Patty. As Patty realized that the woman was following her, she quickened her pace. After the two people had gotten into a secluded and deserted area, the woman walked closer to the witch. All of the sudden, the woman took her coat off. She grew a few feet and turned into a woman with scraggily clothes and hair. The hideous woman screeched. Patty screamed as she attempted to freeze the sea hag, but she couldn't. The woman fought through them. The sea hag held her hand out creating a giant water bubble and threw it at Patty. Patty dodged it but the sea hag kept trying to hit her. When she finally hit the witch with the bubble she began to drown. Patty backed up towards the water and fell into the water. After a few moments she was dead. The sea hag let out a devious cackle, and she transformed back into her "human" self. She walked to the nearest pay phone. The woman called 911 and she said: "I'd like to report a dead body. I was walking and I just saw it. Get here! Quick! Maybe she's still alive!" The woman disappeared.

XXXXXX

            Police officer, Adam Martin, walked up to the Halliwell Manor on Prescott Street. He hated to deliver news like this. The woman had been a mother of four young girls. Those girls wouldn't know there mother. He didn't want to tell someone that there loved one's life was over. It was his job though, so he knocked on the door.

            "Girls! Girls! Be quiet! Someone is at the door!" a woman shouted from inside the house before she came into the house. "Hello Officer," she said as she swung the door open. Then she saw the grave look in his eyes. "Oh my God. What happened?"     

            "Why...don't I come in?" he said respectfully.

            "Okay," Penny said leading him into the house. "Girls go play in the conservatory for a little bit."

            "Okay, Grams," Prue shouted leading two of her three sisters into the room.

            Once in the kitchen Penny began to make tea.

            "I'm Penny Halliwell. Would you like some tea?"

            "Sure. Adam Martin," He said reaching out his hand to shake hers. "I guess I should tell you why I'm here."

            "Please."

            "Your daughter, Patricia Halliwell, was found in the San Francisco Bay. She had been dead for a little while. We haven't been able to figure out what exactly happened, but we're leaning towards homicide. If you don't mind could we ask you some questions later?"

            Penny nodded her head. She stared into space. Her daughter was dead. Someone had taken her life. Her granddaughters would never know their mother. It wasn't fair. What was she going to do?

            "Miss Halliwell, I don't mean to sound unsympathetic, but I must ask you some questions regarding guardianships of Patty's four daughters." He got a nod in response. "Now, of course there will be a lawyer present for the official turnover of guardianship that should occur in a few days... can you take care of them until then?

            "Of course, they've been living with me here since they were born."

            "Also, ma'am, you will have to come into identify the body. We just need to be sure, but prints matched the missing persons notice, so..."

            "Uh... yes...I'll call the neighbor to watch the girls." She dialed the phone and after a few moments hung up. "She'll be right over." She paused for a moment "You know it just hurts so much. I need to breakdown right now, but I can't."

            "If you don't mind me saying you can. It's okay."

            "I know that I can and I should, but not here, not now, not while the girls are here." She smiled solemnly. "Thank you, you have been really kind."

            "I am truly sorry Miss." The neighbor came, and the officer and Penny left. When they arrived at the morgue, Penny identified the body as her daughter's. She cried. Adam had driven her home but she hadn't gone into the house the second she did she'd have to explain to the girls that their mother wasn't coming home. How could she have all this power and still lose her daughter and not be able to do anything about it? It was raining...actually it was downright pouring, thunder cracked, and lighting bolts surged across the sky. If someone saw this in a movie or something they'd say that the heavens and angels were crying over the loss of her daughter's life. But Penny had always thought people who said that were stupid and didn't every really experience loss. Penny didn't want to think that all the heavens were crying for her daughter. She wasn't theirs to cry over. Patty was for her to mourn. She had raised her daughter and loved her. Anyways, if her daughter had died she would want the heavens to be welcoming her home with joy. Patty had gone through too much to have a depressing welcoming into the afterlife. She couldn't think about it now. She had to go inside and break the news to the girls. Patty stood up off the steps and turned around to open the door. She thanked her neighbor and said goodbye to her.

            "Girls!" she called them into the living room. Prue came in with Piper and Phoebe on her tail. "C'mon. Come over here." She said pulling Phoebe onto her lap as the two elder girls settled themselves next to their grams.

            "Grams, when is Mommy comin' home?" Piper asked softly.

            "Umm...that's what I wanted to talk to you girls about," tears welled up in her eyes but she continued. She stroked Phoebe's hair. All of the sudden she say a random series of images...Patty walking along the pier...a woman in a black coat...a terrible Sea Hag...Patty drowning as the woman/hag cackled...the officers examining Patty...they were all blurred flashes of light that she just barely identified. Her daughter had been killed by magic. How had she gotten a premonition? Had Phoebe transmitted it to her? That didn't matter. She had to tell the girls.

            "Are you okay, Grams?" Prue asked worriedly. Penny realized she had been short of breath. She nodded, pushing the image back in her mind, and wrapped an arm around the girl.

            "Girls," she said, her voice breaking, "I have some ... bad news. Mommy won't be coming home. She's dead."

            "But you don't come back from dead," Prue exclaimed, "I want my mommy home."

            "Prue, Sweetie, calm down," Patty said tenderly.

            "No, I will not! I want my mommy!" she was screaming my now.

            Piper spoke up now, "Mommy's never comin' back?"

            "No! No! No!" Prue shouted, "She's never coming back! She's dead! Don't you get it?"

            "What's dead?" Phoebe had timidly spoken up. Prue began to say something, but Patty had hushed her.

            "It means, Darling, that Mommy is gone. She can't live on earth with us anymore."

            "She's not gonna be back?" Penny shook her head. This was so hard. "Where is she?"

            "Come here, all of you." She led them outside; the rain had stopped and now the sky was clear. Many, many stars were visible. "Darlings, look at the sky. What do you see?"

            "Stars," Prue stated in awe of the beauty of the sky. "Lots and lots of 'em."

            "Lots," Piper added.

            "Yeah...lots," Phoebe said following suit.

            "Your mom is there. She's watching over you. She gets to see those stars anytime she wants. She gets to see the most beautiful things in the world. But I bet her favorite things to look at are you. She'll get to see you grow up and grow old. She'll love and you will always know that she is there for you. Watching out for you and loving you- no matter what." As she said this she was also trying to comfort herself. "Why...um don't we all go inside and watch a movie? I'll go get baby Paige." The walked inside. Tears streamed down her face. Penny walked upstairs to get Paige. She looked at the sleeping baby in the bassinet. The girl would never even know her mother; it wasn't fair. She carried the child downstairs. The family, though broken, sat together and made it through the night together.

XXXXXX

It had been about a week. Despite everything things had been okay. The girls still cried and Penny sometimes found it difficult to be strong. Phoebe had been screaming out at night. She kept saying "I saw Mommy! I saw Mommy die!" Penny didn't know what to do, but to bind Phoebe's powers... so she did. As much as she didn't want to, she knew it was best for Phoebe.

Today was the day of the funeral. Things had been a blur to Penny. Andy's mother, Donna Trudeau, had been helping with the planning and handshaking. The funeral itself was quiet and intimate. The only people there were Penny; the girls; Andy; his mom and dad; Patty's best friend, Clair; Sam, Patty's lover and Paige's father; Adam Martin; and Victor, the girls' father. Penny cried hard as her daughter's body was lowered into the ground. Afterwards, everyone went back to the Manor, except Victor who said he had important business to attend to. Penny hated the man for leaving his daughters yet another time that was so crucial. Penny talked to all the people. She tried to be as pleasant as possible. After awhile Sam had come up to her.

"Miss Halliwell?" Sam said.

"Yes, Sam. What is it?"

"Umm, I need to tell you something." Penny nodded him on. "I feel that Patty's death is my fault."

"Why, Sam?"

"I'm her whitelighter."

"Whitelighter?"

"Yes. Have you heard of them? Do you know what they are?"

"Uh huh. Yeah. Yeah, I do." She answered surprised.

"Well, I should've protected her."

"Oh... Sam. It was time. You couldn't have changed anything. It isn't your fault. I know you would've tried your best if you had been there."

"That's just it. I wasn't there. The Sea Hag set a trap. I walked straight into it. She felt that by killing Patty, who was the supposed mother of the Charmed Ones, she would tip the balance between good and evil. She didn't do that, but Patty's still dead. I just wanted to tell you that I've decided to clip my wings. Stop being a whitelighter."

"Oh, but, Sam. You are a whitelighter. It is who you are."

"I know, but with all do respect I came to ask for your blessing, not your permission. This is what I need to do."

"I support you. If it is really what you want to do."

"It is. For now. And I will still help with the girls. You know anything I can do."

"Sure."

"I should probably go now."

"Bye, Sam." She said hugging him.

Everyone began to leave. Penny was approached by the police officer, Adam Martin.

"Hello, Penny," Adam said.

"Hi. Thanks for coming. I mean I don't know you, but it was really thoughtful of you."

"Well, your welcome. I was worried I might be intruding or something."

"No, no of course not. I'm glad you came."

"Well, Penny, if you need any help with the girls or something, feel free to call me." He gave her his business card.

"I might just have to take you up on that, Officer Martin."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After that everyone else left and it was just Penny and four girls. Everyone was so sad and solemn. Penny needed to do something. She took the girls up to the attic. She'd let them see their mother. She read the spell to call a witch from the other side, and allowed Phoebe to open up to magic, though her powers were bound. In an array of light Patty appeared.

"Hi," Penny said softly.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Girls. I have to tell you that I love you. And I was welcomed joyously by everyone we've known and everyone in our family line. They welcomed me home. It was my home before and forever shall be. But if you can't let me move on I never will be able to fully live on. Mourn me now, but let me go, Mom. I love you, all. And that's all I can say." She left and the remaining Halliwells stood in awe. Penny thought to herself and smiled. Her daughter was home. And safe. And loved. And happy. And one day they would all join her, but not anytime soon. For now, there home was here.

XXXXXXX

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Let me know by... what it called again? It starts with an R and ends in a W. Then there is an E, a V, I, and another E. (j/k) Oh yeah **REVIEW**---please do! Also if you could take the time to respond to the comments in my first author's note. **Please** **Review! Please Review! Please Review!**

Thanx

shininglight14


	3. Every Now and Then

Chapter 3: Every Now And Then

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will fast forward to late July 1980. The ages currently are: Penny(49), Prue(91/2), Piper(almost 7), Phoebe(41/2), and Paige(almost 3). The story will continue at these ages for about a few chapters, then I may fast forward a few years. Also the girls don't have their magic now. Penny bound all of their powers. Also, I am going to make a few tweaks to the previous chapter. First, I'll fix some grammar, and second I'm going to have the police officer, Adam Martin, come to the funeral and after get together. So on with the fic....

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :      **

It was morning, July 30, 1980. Penny lay in her bed. It had been over two years since Patty's tragic death and Penny still found it hard to get out of bed in the morning. But every day she was reminded of why she had to get up, and the reason was the four little girls Patty left behind. One of whom was calling on Penny now.

            "Grams," Piper shouted, "how many days 'till my birthday?"

            Penny smiled to herself. For the past week, Piper had been asking her about her birthday. She was very excited. Everyday she asked although she new the answer herself.  "Just five days, Darling."

            "Wow! That is really soon! Do you know what I want, Grams?" Piper continued the routine excitedly.

            "Yes, I do. You want...uh...a bicycle and Barbie and her cooking kit."

            "You are right. But Grams, if you can't get me that you can get me something else and I'll be happy." Piper said this because, although she was only six, she knew that things were financially difficult.

            "You will just have to wait and see," Penny said getting out of bed. "Go downstairs and watch some cartoons or something. I'll be down in a minute."

            "Kay, Grams," Piper said leaving the room.

****

            Penny walked downstairs. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting on the sofa watching television. Piper was humming "Happy Birthday" to herself. She was very excited about her birthday. Penny sorta felt bad for her, because Patty wasn't there.

            "What do you girls want for breakfast?" the woman asked.

            "Pancakes!" Prue shouted

            "Waffles!" Piper said.

            "Yeah, waf-fuls," the feisty little sister shouted.

            "Cereal," Phoebe said simply.

            "I think that can be arranged."

            "Can Andy come over today?" Prue asked.

            "After breakfast."

            "Okay, do you need any help?"

            "No...um...I think I'll be okay." Penny went into the kitchen and began to make the meal. Then, someone knocked on the door. Penny went to get in to the foyer. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a man she hadn't seen in a while...Adam Martin- the police officer.

            "Hello...Adam! It is so nice to see you," Penny greeted the man happily.

            "Hey, Miss Halliwell. How are you?"

            "Good, but it is Penny to you."

            "All right," Adam smiled.

            "Are you here on business or is this a social call?"

            "Social call...I came to check up on you and the girls. I know Piper's birthday is coming up, so I decided to stop by."

            "That is very sweet of you," she said leading him into the house. "I thought you went to New York."

            "I did," he answered walking into the house, "but I had to come back, you know, there's just something special about San Francisco."

            "I know exactly what you mean. Girls! Girls! Someone's here to see you."

            "Who is it?" Prue shouted running into the room; sisters on her tail, "...Officer Adam!" She ran to hug the man that had taken care of her in the months after her mom had died. "Look Piper and Pheebies! Paige! It's Officer Adam!" The younger girls didn't know him that well, but Piper and Phoebe hugged him anyways for they remembered him, but Paige stood back from the stranger.

            "Paige," Penny said walking over to the girl, "do you remember Officer Martin?" The little girl shook her head. "He is a very nice man."

            "Hi, Officer Martin," Paige said softly. 

            "Well, Paige, it is nice to meet you." He walked up to the girl, squatted down, and stuck his hand out to her and she stuck her hand out too. "you girls are gonna have to start calling me Adam if I have to call your grams Penny."

            "Kay, Adam," Piper said patting him on the back. "Ya know my birthday's coming in a few days."

            "I know. Why do you think I'm here?" Piper's eyes widened.

            "Really?"

            "Sure." He said picking her up and leading the rest of the family into the living room. "What do you want for your birthday?"

            "A bicycle, a Barbie, and Barbie's cooking set."

            "Is there anything else you want?"

            "Well...uh..." she said looking towards Grams to see if she could ask for more; Penny nodded. "I would like a Ken doll or a baby doll or something like that, ya know?"

            "Yes, well I think I can handle that. Then after your birthday would be Paige's birthday, right?"

            "Yes!" Paige shouted.

            "Well, Paige what do you want?" Adam said taking Piper off his lap and allowing Paige to occupy the spot.

            "I would like a baby doll and a baseball bat and a baseball mitt and a baseball ball and a baseball tee."

            "Really? You like baseball?"

            "Yes, I do. I ain't very good at it."

            "How would you like me to teach you?"

            "Yeah! I like that!"

            "Well, we'll see what we can do in a couple of days. Okay?"

            "Uh huh."

            "Okay," Penny began, "it is time for breakfast. Would you like anything, Adam? Pancakes? Waffles? Cereal?"

            "Pancakes sound good."

            "That's what I'm having," Prue said.

            "You have good taste."

A little while later, breakfast was over, and Adam had left. Now, the girls were playing with each other and Andy.

            "Phoebe," Piper shouted. "Give me my jump rope back!" Phoebe proceeded to use the jump rope and Piper ran up to her grabbing the toy. "Give it back you little thief!"

            "I am not a thief! It is mine! See it says 'Phoebe' on it!" she said this as she picked up a piece of chalk and scribbled her name on the handle.

            "Phoebe! That does not mean it is yours!"

            "Why not?"

            "Because you just put your name on it!" Piper was screaming and flailing her arms.

            "You're gonna get it now," Phoebe shouted, hands in fists, and beginning to jump on Piper.

            "Whoa!" Penny pulled Phoebe back just before she was about to hit Piper's face. "What is going on here?"

            "Phoebe stole my jump rope!"

            "No uh! Piper took mine and I took it back!"  
            "You two are both wrong!" Prue shouted joining the argument. "It's mine!"

            "Girls! Girls! Calm down!" Another eruption of shouting began again. "Stop it!" All was quiet. "I would've expected all of you girls to act more appropriately. Get inside now!" Now, the girls didn't usually fight a lot, but when they did they fought tough. Patty sat the girls down on the sofa.

            "Girls, I really never expected this from you. You girls never fight. What's wrong?"

            "I don't know." They all answered.

            "Well, You're all gonna have to get over it because Piper's birthday is coming up. So get happy."

            They again answered in unison, "Okay."

            Piper ran into her Gram's room. "Grams! Guess what! Today is my birthday!"

            "Really, Piper?" Penny said as she turned over in her bed.

            "I'm seven years old," she said using her hands to show that she's seven.

            "Are you all up?"

            "Uh huh!"

            "Well, why don't you go downstairs and I'll be down to make breakfast in a minute."

            "Kay, Grams!"

            Penny walked downstairs to see four very lively girls running around.

            "What do you want for breakfast?

            "Blueberry pancakes!" Piper shouted as she ran by chasing Paige.

            "Me toos!" Paige screamed.

            "I want," Prue said "eggs and bacon and toast."

            'I want a waffle and cereal!" Phoebe shouted.

            Piper added, "I want bacon too and sausage!"

            "Okay, big breakfast all around!" Penny exclaimed. After awhile they all sat down to eat. Penny took the girls, along with three of Piper's friends, Andy, and his mom to the park and then the zoo.

Now, she was preparing for Piper's party and dinner. Piper's friends were already there. The only two people left to arrive were Officer Adam and Sam. They both arrived at the same time. Dinner was served. It was Piper's favorite meal: fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn-on- the-cob, and pizza. Then, Piper opened her presents. First, she opened all of the gifts from her friends. They were an assortment of toys. Penny had given Prue, Phoebe, and Paige some money to buy Piper a small gift and make her a card. Andy and his family had gotten Piper a toy and a sundress. Her dad had sent her a card with $15. Sam gave Piper a beautiful handcrafted doll. When she saw it Piper exclaimed, "Mommy always loved China dolls." He them said that he knew this and that was why he got it for her.

Then Piper opened the gifts from Adam. He got her a doll and roller skates, along with a helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, and safety gloves. "Wow, thank you Adam!" She got up to hug him and he embraced her in return.

Penny let her open her gift, which was from the whole family. It was exactly what Piper wanted: a pink bicycle, a Barbie, and her cooking set, also a small cooking set for Piper herself. Piper hugged everyone and said thank you. Then cake and ice cream was served. Every one sang the traditional song. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Piper! Happy birthday to you!" As Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige smiled in the glow of the candles, Penny was reminded of something. She saw what she saw every now and then: Patty in her granddaughters. When she saw that, she didn't feel said, because she knew her daughter was with her, so she smiled as Piper blew out the candles on her cake. Now, the girl was 'officially' seven.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :      **

A/N: So, what did you think? Is it good? If you have any ideas let me know. I always have ideas, but I can't write dialog to good. Was it too short? **Review please! Please** **Review! Please Review! Please Review!**

Thanx

shininglight14


End file.
